


Somebody To Hold

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	1. Achievement

“Kurt? Are you listening to me?” Rachel’s voice rang out.

Kurt reluctantly turned away from the stage to look at his indignant friend. “Sorry... I was distracted.”

Of course he was distracted. As he always was when Blaine Anderson was performing. The older student was mesmerising on stage.. his voice, smooth and rich. He really was stunning.. and even though Kurt had never actually spoken to him, he was in love.. and Callbacks was the perfect place for him to come and swoon a little. If Rachel could keep quiet, that was. 

“I thought we’d come here to discuss my audition piece and now you’re not even listening to me,” Rachel carried on, undeterred. She was usually a bit more sympathetic to Kurt’s crush on Blaine, but she could also be pretty single minded when it came to anything related to a potential step on her road to stardom. 

“What are you thinking ?” Kurt smiled, resigned to not being able to give the stage his full attention. “Are you going to do something from Funny Girl?”

“I don’t think I should do something from the actual show I’m auditioning for, I’m sure you know that Kurt. It looks too contrived.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I was thinking I might do ‘Don’t Cry For Me Argentina’...”

“Oh wow.. that’s quite dramatic. I mean .. Funny Girl’s quite lighthearted isn’t it. You don’t think you should at least do something in that vein.” Kurt wasn’t sure his opinion was going to be welcomed... and he was right. 

“I need to show off my power and range. It’s the perfect song for that. Actually.. um.. there’s Jesse over there. I might just go and ask his opinion. You don’t mind, do you?”

Kurt schooled his features to try and look disappointed, but just then he heard Blaine play the first few notes of Teenage Dream.. his favourite. He didn’t want to miss this. “It’s fine Rach,” he dismissed. Much as he loved her.. he was also happy to pass her hysterics onto someone else. 

Right now, Jesse was welcome to her. In fact they were both so similar, he’d probably agree with anything she said.. no matter how ridiculous. 

Kurt settled back, drink in hand, to watch his future husband (he didn’t know how he was going to make that happen yet) sing, just for him. Well he could dream couldn’t he?

*

Kurt awoke the next morning, earlier than he would have liked, to the sound of Rachel singing ‘Don’t Cry For Me Argentina’. He had to admire her tenacity. He just didn’t want to admire it at this unearthly time of the morning. 

He hauled himself out of bed to switch on the coffee machine. It might be Saturday, but he still had to go into the Vogue offices for a few hours. Even if he could get back to sleep, it was hardly worth it. He put some water on to boil before he sat at the table with his coffee. Rachel would be sure to be out for her hot honey and lemon drink once she heard him up and about. 

Kurt enjoyed the few minutes to himself before Rachel’s bedroom door opened. 

“I heard Blaine Anderson has the lead in the summer production,” she announced without preamble... heading into the kitchen. 

This wasn’t news to Kurt. He was surprised Rachel hadn’t already known though. She’d probably been too caught up with her upcoming audition. 

“Mmm. I know. He’s sooo good though Rach. It’s hardly surprising.” Kurt’s face grew soft. “I can’t wait to see him in it. I’m gonna go to every performance.”

Rachel came to sit opposite Kurt at the table. “Well.. aren’t you going to try out for the ensemble? I hear they’ve put up a list.”

“Um..I don’t know. I’ll have finals.. and my dance showpiece...”

“Kurt!” Rachel admonished, “Since when would you turn down the chance to perform?”

“It’d only be the ensemble. Hardly the resumé for a broadway star.”

“The fact that it’s only for the ensemble means it won’t be too much work. And you might be able to get to know Blaine if you’re both in the show.” Her eyes twinkled. 

“Rachel. I doubt he’d be interested in me.”

“Have you ever actually spoken to him?”

“No. No way Have you?”

“He was cohosting that stage production workshop I went to last month. We had quite a long chat actually. You should try talking to him. He’s actually really approachable,” Rachel said smugly. 

Every time Kurt saw Blaine, there were often other students clamouring to talk to him... hanging around him. Kurt had always assumed he wouldn’t have time for him in his full and busy life, but maybe he should try and speak to him. In the end, what had he got to lose? Currently, Blaine Anderson probably didn’t even know he existed. 

Maybe he could be brave and challenge himself. He was going try and get to know Blaine Anderson, starting the very next time he saw him.. come hell or high water. 

**

Kurt could plan and overthink all he liked, but he truly wasn’t prepared for Blaine to join the line right behind him in the Starbucks on campus the next morning. Kurt struggled to breathe after he noticed the older student, who was fortunately too busy typing out a message on his phone to notice Kurt’s mini freak out. 

He didn’t know how he even managed to order his drink at the counter, the girl at the till looking at him a little curiously as he stuttered and stumbled. She raised an eyebrow,. “Your usual is it?” she asked quietly. 

Kurt nodded lamely, sticking an extra large tip in the jar as an apology. 

He tried to gather himself together while he waited at the pick up station. Calming slowly as Blaine spent time giving his own order.. Blaine earning himself a giggle from the girl at the till at something he’d said. 

Then Blaine came to join him. Kurt had to do it now.. talk to him.. say something, anything. Otherwise his coffee would be ready and he’d just look like an idiot hanging around for no reason. 

“Um,” Kurt began, causing Blaine to look up at him, “Blaine.. you don’t know me, but my name’s Kurt.”

“It’s nice to meet you Kurt,” Blaine smiled, looking a little curious, but taking it all in his stride. He was probably used to gushing younger students wanting to make themselves known to him. 

Kurt ploughed on before he lost his nerve. “I’ve seen you performing at Callbacks a few times. I love your version of ‘Teenage Dream’.”

Blaine grinned. “Well thank you. I’m glad you enjoy it, it’s a personal favourite.”

Then Kurt’s coffee was called and it was time to leave. He picked up his drink. “It was nice to meet you,” he said to Blaine. 

“Likewise. See you around Kurt.”

**

Good or bad.. he’d done it. He’d spoken to Blaine. No one had died. No one had laughed at him. He’d done it once, he could do it again.


	2. Beer

A few days later, Kurt somehow found himself at the ensemble auditions for the summer production. He’d sworn he wasn’t going to.. but Rachel had been pretty persuasive. On reflection, any scrap of experience could put him in good stead for a career on the stage.. so he wasn’t just doing this because Blaine was also in the show. At least that’s what he told himself as he joined the large group of hopeful students. 

The audition process involved everyone singing an original number, ‘Everybody Loves A Sailor, Oh Yeah’, in small groups... along with a short dance routine. It was ridiculous. 

Despite that, Kurt thought he might stand a chance. Not only was his improv professor one of the teachers involved in the musical.. and she made no secret of the fact that Kurt was one of her favourite students... but some of those auditioning were simply useless at even this basic dance routine. 

It was only when Kurt’s group were coming off the stage that he noticed Blaine sitting at the back of the auditorium. His breath stuttered. He was glad he hadn’t seen Blaine before he’d auditioned. He really wouldn’t have needed the distraction. 

“Thanks everyone,” the director called out, “we’ll be in touch. Right.. next group up on the stage.”

Just as Kurt was gathering up his bag, he saw Blaine heading towards him, smiling broadly. 

“Kurt! Lovely to see you.”

“Hi Blaine. You remember me?” Kurt said smiling back at him. 

“Of course I do. It’s not every day someone compliments my singing.” 

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true. You’ve got quite a fan club.”

“Well it’s certainly not every day I get compliments from someone who looks like they’ve stepped straight out of the pages of Vogue.”

Kurt blushed. “Well congratulations on getting the lead.. for this.” Kurt waved his hand in the general direction of the stage. 

“Yeah.. thanks. You were really good up there by the way.”

Kurt giggled, remembering. “That song was so ridiculous.”

“The whole show’s silly. But between you and me, I think you’re a shoe in for a part,” Blaine whispered. 

“I hope so.”

“Well good luck,” Blaine told him, “and nice to see you again.”

Just as Blaine was about to go.. “Um.. Blaine?” Kurt called out, causing the other man to turn back to face him. “Maybe I could buy you a beer sometime. If you wanted.. next time I see you at Callbacks.. maybe?”

“I’d love that,” Blaine laughed, but not unkindly, “but I’m pretty sure you’re not old enough to buy beer, are you?”

Kurt wanted to die. He didn’t know what even made him say something like that. Of course he was too young to be buying alcohol. Blaine probably had plenty of other admirers who weren’t though. 

“Of course,” Blaine carried on though, “if you were going to offer to buy me one of those virgin mixers they do.. I wouldn’t say ‘no’.”

“Really!” Kurt almost squealed. “That’s great. Really good.”

“So.. see you at Callbacks,” Blaine winked.. before sauntering off towards the stage. 

All Kurt had to do now was stop behaving like a tongue tied idiot around Blaine. But otherwise, his plan on getting to know Blaine Anderson was working just nicely.


	3. Creed

Blaine always seemed to get a longer slot on the stage at Callbacks than anyone else. Probably because he was the one most people came to see. 

So Friday evening found Kurt watching Blaine on stage.. again, not actually trying to hide how much he was enjoying the performance. What was the point? He’d started off the evening with Adam.. both of them putting the world to rights, but as soon as Blaine took the stage, Adam had given Kurt a slap on the back and announced he was going to catch up with some guys from his dance class. 

Kurt was surprised when Blaine caught his eye from the stage, smiling before talking to the room. “Just one more song before I finish up. Lots of you know this one, some of you have told me it’s your favourite,” Blaine said looking right at Kurt. “Anyway, I’ve changed it up a bit. I hope you all enjoy this version.”

With that, Blaine left the piano.. grabbing his guitar from the side of the stage and proceeded to play a pared down version of ‘Teenage Dream’.. which was just magical. It was slow and seductive. Kurt thought Blaine’s regular version was amazing, but this was so much more. It almost brought tears to his eyes. 

Kurt tried not to give too much thought to the fact that Blaine was doing this performance for him. That would be ridiculous. Besides, Blaine probably hadn’t even remembered Kurt telling him it was his favourite song. They barely knew each other. He’d probably imagined that Blaine had been looking at him.

Kurt was so caught up thinking about how much he really did want to know Blaine better, that he completely missed that he’d left the stage. It was only when he slid into the seat next to him, that he was jolted back to his senses. 

“Hi,” Blaine smiled, gently touching Kurt on the shoulder to draw his attention. 

Kurt blushed furiously. Not what he wanted. “Oh. Hi,” he squeaked. Ugh. He cleared his throat. “Um.. great performance up there tonight.”

“Yeah?” Blaine gave him a crooked smile. “Up to my usual standards?” he teased. “Did you love my new version of ‘Teenage Dream’?”

Kurt couldn’t help rolling his eyes a little. Much as he liked Blaine, he wasn’t about to fall at his feet like some of his fan club seemed to do. “Of course,” he said, “but compared to those screeching girls that were up before you, you were pretty amazing.”

Blaine laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment. You’re not here on your own, are you?”

Kurt glanced over to where Adam was chatting animatedly with a couple of guys. “No. I came with a friend.. but let’s just say he doesn’t just come here for the music. I mean, he likes to chat and knows he can’t get much conversation when I’m watching the stage.”

“Oh, okay. That’s cool.”

“So can I buy you that drink I promised?” Kurt blushed. Offering to buy a drink for someone you had a major crush on was a lot different to buying a drink for one of his regular friends. But Kurt was facing this challenge head on. 

“Kurt, I’d love that... but could we take a rain check?” Blaine truly did look sorry. 

“Oh sure..” Kurt wondered if he’d be brave enough to offer again. 

“My brother’s in town and I’m supposed to be meeting him.” Blaine chuckled. “He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s the only member of my family who’s always got my back. Ever since I came out at fifteen, he’s gone out his way to be supportive. Even getting involved with LGBTQ charities. It means a lot.”

Kurt nodded in understanding. “He sounds great. So your parents.. they weren’t supportive?”

“The short answer is ‘not so much’. The longer answer I’ll have to save for another day. For now, I need to go and listen to some exaggerated tales from my brother’s exciting life. I would’ve told him to meet me here, but he’d probably take over the stage. None of us needed that tonight.”

Blaine got up from his seat. A light touch to Kurt’s arm. “I’d definitely like to get that drink with you another time.”

“So another time then. Have a good evening Blaine.” Kurt tried to curb his disappointment as he watched Blaine leave... waving to numerous people as he went. He really was a popular guy. 

Before he’d even had a chance to digest what had just happened, there was a voice by his side. “Kurt! Did I just see you talking to Blaine Anderson?”

“Hi Rachel. You know you just did.”

“Yes well.. tell me everything..” she chirped. “Are you two friends now?”

“I think it’s too soon to say that yet, but on the plus side.. he does know who I am,” Kurt smiled. 

“Of course he knows who you are. We’re the stand out students of our year..” Rachel preened. 

“Anyway, ignoring how ridiculous that last statement is.. I introduced myself to him the other day. One of your better ideas actually.”

“Just so unlike you to take my advice.”

“So did you just come to be nosy about my friendship with Blaine? Or was there something else?”

Rachel grinned at him. “Future boyfriend you mean..”

“Rachel!” Kurt glared at her. Sometimes she didn’t know when to stop. 

“Okay. Too soon. I get it.” She smiled broadly. “So I was wondering if you want to do a duet with me? I’ve got the perfect song to show off both our voices.”

“Now?”

“Of course now.”

“Would it be something from’Wicked’?”

“Maybe.” She knew him too well... knew how to get round him and soften him up.”

“I’m in,” Kurt sighed, unable to hide a small smile. “Let’s put our names down.”

“Already done. We’re up next.”


	4. Date

Although delighted to have been given a part in the summer production, Kurt still had mixed feelings as to whether he really had time for it. Being in the ensemble often involved a lot of sitting around at rehearsals.. even though he needed to be there... he didn’t feel it was valuable use of his time. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy watching the main cast rehearse though. Quite to the contrary. 

On top of that, his theatrical costuming class were sorting the costumes for the production. He knew that would involve extra hours too when opening night grew closer. 

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt blinked, casting his eyes up in shock to see Miss Sylvester bearing down on him. Her glare said it all. One minute Kurt had been sitting in rehearsal watching Blaine and Carly, the other show lead, up on stage. He’d then started daydreaming about how gorgeous Blaine was, only to completely miss the fact that Blaine and Carly had finished and that the ensemble had been called back on stage. 

“Sorry..”

“If you don’t want this part, say the word. Otherwise get your pert little ass up on stage before I have to give you a spanking with my hand-crafted leather whip. I’ve been dying to try it out.”

Kurt heard a few quiet snickers of laughter as he made his way up on stage, his face bright red as tears prickled his eyes. He wished he could just leave, but storming out of a college production wouldn’t be forgotten in a hurry. 

*

Kurt was still smarting as he packed up to leave after rehearsal. He’d made some good friends doing this show and had actually been enjoying it until today. But worse than that, Blaine had probably been in the room when the whole exchange had taken place. He couldn’t wait to get out of here. 

“You’re not going to let Miss Sylvester get to you, are you?”

Normally Kurt would’ve been thrilled to see Blaine, but not right now.

He shrugged. “I usually try not to, but I’m not in the mood for her today. I don’t know..”

“Come on. Let me buy you a coffee. I know the perfect place.”

Kurt hadn’t thought there was anything that could lift his mood right now. But.. “I.. yes.. that would be nice.”

He couldn’t help feel a little lift of satisfaction as everyone’s eyes followed he and Blaine as they left the room. 

*

Kurt was thinking maybe the campus coffee bar, but they headed straight past that. Straight past the Starbucks on the corner, which was another student hotspot. They crossed the street, heading away from campus. “Ooh. Where are we going?”

“Somewhere I think you’ll like.”

Kurt was pretty sure he’d like anywhere Blaine took him. 

Eventually Blaine led him to a basement cafe, hidden away beneath a men’s clothing store, that Kurt had absolutely no idea was even there.. this close to college. He thought he’d got to know the area quite well, but he certainly hadn’t known about this gem. 

“Blaine!” a short rotund man belted out in a strong Italian accent, as soon as they walked in the door. He was old enough to be their father, and greeted Blaine with a hug, passionate enough for Blaine to be his long lost son. “Where have you been? It’s been so long.”

“Hi Antonio,” Blaine greeted, hugging him back. “Yeah, sorry. I’ve been pretty busy lately.”

“Well don’t leave it so long next time. My wife. She think something happen to you.”

“Oh. Please give Maria my love and tell her I promise to come in and see her soon.”

“She’ll be very happy. Now go and sit down,” Antonio insisted, waving away Blaine’s offer of money. “ Coffee on the house. As long as you promise not to leave it so long next time.”

“I promise,” Blaine laughed, leading Kurt over to a small table for two. 

“Is there anyone in this city that hasn’t fallen for your charms?” Kurt rolled his eyes, not unkindly. 

Blaine smiled. “Plenty. I just used to come here a lot when I first started college. It was a perfect retreat to get away from everything. I was always on my own.. and somehow the owners befriended me.. and it was just what I needed when everything got a bit much.”

“It is nice in here.” Kurt looked around, taking in the homely decor.. settling into his comfy chair. Perfect for a date. “I can see the appeal.”

“Well, you Kurt Hummel are the only person I’ve ever brought here. It’s one of my secrets.”

“Why me?” Kurt asked as his heart fluttered inside his chest. He knew it wasn’t one, but this was feeling scarily like a date. A first date. He should damp down that thought immediately. 

“Because it’s magical in here. And I thought you’d appreciate it. It can be our secret. A place that you can come when you need an escape. It’s not a student hang out.. just somewhere regular folk come.”

Okay, so this may not be an actual date, but it sure as hell felt like something. “Thank you,” Kurt blushed gently. “I think I could make use of this place.”


	5. Emergency

Kurt hadn’t seen anything of Blaine for two weeks... and he was in despair. It may not seem that bad to anyone else, but Kurt had been on a personal mission to get to know him.. and although things had been going well, two weeks felt like a lifetime. 

Suddenly the main cast in the show were rehearsing separately to speed things along, meaning Blaine was no longer at the rehearsals Kurt was required to attend. On top of that, Kurt had been forced to miss two of his regular visits to Callbacks due to other commitments and then when he was finally able to go, Blaine had been completely absent from the place. 

This wasn’t how his ‘get to know Blaine Anderson’ schedule was supposed to go. 

He’d bemoaned the fact to Rachel, who was unhelpfully unsympathetic. “I’m sure if things are meant to be Kurt, they’ll happen. At least he knows who you are. I’ve met Hugh Jackman twice now.. and I’m still not sure he knows my name.”

“So not the same thing,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes. Why did nobody understand how important this was?

*

After a disastrous dance class on Friday morning, Kurt was at the end of his tether. He’d been underprepared for the lesson due to lack of time.. and had been so distracted during the lesson that Miss July had called him out in front of everyone. His punishment had been to spend the rest of the class doing arabesques at the bar while everyone else carried on with the class dance piece. 

He came out of the lesson feeling less than his best. He took a deep breath. He needed some time to get his head together. 

Something made him think of the coffee shop he’d been to with Blaine. Maybe now would be a good time to seek out the solace of the retreat. 

There was a welcoming buzz to the place, when Kurt entered. There were a few people who looked liked they might be having meetings, as well as friends who’d probably just met for a catch up.. and then he spotted someone sitting in one of the comfy armchairs in the corner, all alone.. curled up with a book. Blaine. Of course Blaine. Why hadn’t Kurt thought to come here before?

He stood frozen on the spot for a beat, before Blaine looked up and saw him.. waving him over with a welcoming smile.. and all Kurt’s stresses and problems felt like they were starting to melt away. 

*

It turned out that Blaine had been busy. He’d had several assignments all due in the same week. He also taught piano students from a local high school.. as well as trying to audition for a couple of off broadway shows. Every spare moment he’d been holed up working.. and seemingly off the radar. Nothing bad after all. Just life. 

So after sitting down with a soothing mug of coffee.. and he and Blaine sharing their woes, he’d come away feeling lighter and brighter than he’d thought possible. More importantly, he also had Blaine’s contact details in his phone. 

Maybe this place did have some sort of magical properties.


	6. Fist

Kurt was at Callbacks again, sitting in what had become his regular seat.. one which had a good view of the stage. This time he’d known Blaine was going to be there. They’d been texting regularly for the last week.. and Kurt was going to be buying Blaine that drink after his performance. At long last. 

Kurt would never tire of watching Blaine. The way he could effortlessly demand the attention of the whole room. Even those who hadn’t come to watch. 

Kurt was prepared that Blaine would stop and talk a little before joining him. It wasn’t presumptuous to assume Blaine would be heading to join him eventually though, because he had a text message on his phone to prove it. A message he possibly may never delete. So he could wait. 

At least he thought he could be patient.. but that was until he saw Blaine smiling at that weasel looking Smythe guy as they spoke. Kurt abhorred him. He flirted with everyone in his creepy style, nastily sneering at Kurt when he’d rebuffed him one day. What was Blaine doing even giving him the time of day?

Kurt wanted to punch the smug look off of that creep’s face. He didn’t believe in violence, but something about Sebastian Smythe made him see red, especially when he was talking to Blaine. He clenched his fists until his nails dug into his hands.. the jarring pain taking away some of the ache he was feeling in his heart. 

He was even more hurt seeing Blaine appearing to enjoy the chat he was having. He’d been a fool to think he was becoming someone special to Blaine. Why would he be when Blaine had so many admirers to choose from?

Kurt didn’t even notice at first when Blaine eventually came to join him.. slipping into the seat next to him. He didn’t trust himself to speak. 

Blaine raised an amused eyebrow when Kurt finally glanced at him. “You’re not jealous are you.” He nudged him lightheartedly. 

“Jealous? Why would I be?” Was he that obvious? He really wished the floor would open up and swallow him. “You’re free to talk to whoever you like.”

“I could see by the look on your face that you weren’t impressed though.”

Kurt shrugged. “I might not be a fan.”

Blaine hooked his arm over Kurt’s shoulder. “You know I wouldn’t be adverse to you being a little bit jealous, don’t you?”

“Hmm. Is that so?” Kurt smiled. “Although if Mr Smythe over there is distracted by you, it keeps him away from the rest of us. I could be down with that.”

Blaine laughed. “You’re a harsh man Kurt Hummel.” He lowered his voice. “But I don’t think you mean that.”

“Okay. Cards on the table.,” Kurt sighed. “I find it hard to hide my feelings if something, or someone more specifically, annoys me. I thought you might have better standards.”

“Ooh. I like this side of you,” Blaine grinned.. making Kurt go red. “Honestly though, I had strict parents growing up. They made sure I was polite and civil to everyone.. including some of my father’s seedy business associates. I guess it’s just stayed with me.” 

Blaine grabbed the drinks menu. “Now, I believe you promised me a drink.”

“Yes. I believe I did.”


	7. Ground

“So what’s all this about?” Kurt asked. He’d had a mysterious message to meet Blaine in one of the music practice rooms, with no further explanation.. despite his persistent questioning. 

He’d arrived straight from a lecture.. his curiosity peeked, to find Blaine seated at the piano.. his fingers idling on the keys. “Oh hey Kurt.”

Kurt strolled over to the piano, smiling at the music drifting around the room. “That sounds good. I don’t recognise it though..”

“Oh it’s just something I’m putting together. It’s not actually fully formed yet.”

“You wrote that? Wow. You’re not just a pretty face.”

Blaine stopped playing, looking at Kurt.. a glint in his eye. “You think I’m pretty?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yes Blaine. You’re a beautiful specimen of a human being. That’s why boys and girls alike are all in love with you. How do you cope with all those adoring fans?”

Blaine laughed. “I probably asked for that didn’t I?”

“I’m doing you a favour,” Kurt grinned. “I’m keeping you grounded.”

“Bringing me back down to earth with a hefty thump more like.”

“I’m sure you can take it.”

“Of course. So how about you? Are you one of my ‘adoring fans’? I remember you telling me how much you liked my performances the first time we spoke.” Blaine teased, giving Kurt that smile that usually made him go weak at the knees. 

“Oh!” Kurt blushed. “Maybe a little. Before I got to know you.”

“Ooh. I can definitely rely on you to ground me. Harsh.”

“I’m doing you a favour Blaine Anderson,” Kurt singsonged. “So did you get me here to try and prise compliments from me.. or?”

“You know me too well. I’m not having much luck though. I was hoping for my daily ego boost. Clearly I’m not going to get that from you.”

“Okay... I’m realising you definitely need me for regular reality checks.”

“Of course I do,” Blaine said softly, smiling as he looked at Kurt. “But hopefully I can go up in your ratings if I tell you that there was another reason I asked you to meet me here.”

“Yes!” Kurt exclaimed. “I knew I couldn’t have over estimated you that much.”

“Hey. Be nice or I might not tell you.”

“Please tell me,” Kurt said seriously. His curiosity getting the better of him. “I can’t stand being left in suspense.”

“Actually it’s a favour really. I have to put on a performance of my composition piece. It’s a duet and I was hoping you’d perform it with me.”

“Me? Oh Blaine.. I don’t know.. “

Blaine lightly ran the first few bars of another piece of music that Kurt hadn’t heard before. “Your voice would be perfect for it. At least consider doing it.”

“I’m sure you must know some girl who’d do it for you.”

“I’m sure I do, but I’d really like you to do it. Your voice... it’s just so unique.”

“I..”

“There’s always Broadway influencers come to these showpieces.. Would that sway you?”

“Now that’ll just make me sound shallow and selfish if I say yes. I don’t want to let you down that’s all. This is such an important thing for you.”

“I’d really like you to do it Kurt. Trust me, we’ll probably rehearse it until we’re both sick of it. So whatever’s meant to be will be.”

Kurt smiled. “In that case, I’d love to.” He wasn’t sure he had time for this on top of everything else, but he wasn’t about to turn Blaine down. 

“Great. Now you’ve committed, let me play it for you.”


	8. Hiccup

Kurt knew he didn’t have any right over anything Blaine did or who he talked to, but he felt he could be forgiven for at least thinking they had something special going on. In only a short space of time they had become pretty good friends... and he virtually preened every time he remembered that Blaine had chosen Kurt to sing with him on his final year show piece. That just had to mean something. 

He therefore couldn’t help feeling a little jealous when someone else seemed to be as close to Blaine as he was. Like that girl who always appeared to drape herself over him in the cafeteria during lunch.. often sitting on his lap when there were plenty of spare seats around. Or that creep, Sebastian, who would shamelessly flirt with Blaine at any given opportunity. And that was only the things that Kurt was around to see. 

In general Kurt could live with it.. keep his unfounded jealousy in check, unless someone goaded him. 

“Kurtie.” Kurt startled at Sebastian’s voice right next to him. They’d just had another gruelling rehearsal for the summer production, perfecting their ensemble dance routines. A challenge while singing perfect back up it seemed. So much so, that things had over run by an hour and Kurt was exhausted. He was however about to meet Blaine for a coffee before another practice of Blaine’s composition piece. If that couldn’t lift his spirits, nothing would. 

“Kurt,” Kurt snapped. If anyone was going to be allowed to call him Kurtie, it certainly wasn’t going to be that smarmy faced creep. He didn’t need Sebastian spoiling his afternoon. “My name is Kurt. Not ‘Kurtie’ thank you very much.”

“Ooh.. touchy,” Sebastian smirked. “I’ve seen you all doe eyed with Blaine. I bet you’d let him call you that. I bet you’d let him do a lot more than that actually. One flutter of his pretty eyelashes and you’d be bending over for him. Wriggling out of those tight pants and offering him your pert little ass...”

Kurt blushed, partly in anger. Who did Sebastian think he was talking like that. Even if there was some truth in part, why did he have to be so crude?”

“We’re just friends. So go away and leave me alone.”

“Aww. Calm down. I just wanted to ask you to remind Blaine I’ve booked us a squash court for eight thirty tomorrow morning. Blaine and I love getting all hot and sweaty together.” Sebastian grinned maliciously. 

“Tell him yourself,” Kurt snapped. “You’ve got a phone haven’t you?”

“Of course. I just thought as you’re going to see him, the personal touch would be nicer.”

“Oh there’s me thinking you had selfish motives.”

“Never. Just make sure to give him a big sloppy kiss from me.”

**

Kurt was still in a foul mood when he arrived at the coffee shop. What made him more angry was the fact that he’d been looking forward to this all day.. and then one five minute conversation his happiness had been completely ruined. 

He spotted Blaine at his usual table, music scores spread out in front of him... a look of concentration on his face as he sat poised with his pencil in hand. Kurt loved this Blaine. A master and his work. He didn’t want to do or say anything to spoil today. 

However when Blaine looked up at him, his bright smile quickly turned into a worried frown. “Kurt.. what’s happened? Are you okay?”

Kurt cursed under his breath. “I’m fine thanks Blaine.”

“No you are not. Come and sit down. I’ll get you a coffee.” Blaine was obviously more perceptive than he thought

“Uh..” Kurt uttered, but Blaine had already gone.. returning with two steaming mugs before Kurt had even gathered himself together. 

“Here we go,” Blaine smiled. 

Kurt stared at the steam rising from his cup. “Your boyfriend wants me to remind you about your squash game tomorrow,” he said a little bitterly. He hadn’t meant to say anything, but the words were out. 

Blaine annoyingly looked only amused. “My boyfriend? That’s news to me.”

“Well he might as well be,” Kurt mumbled. “You seem to enjoy his company.”

“We both belong to the squash club,” Blaine explained. “He’s a good squash partner for a practice on the court. Of course he hates to lose.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Of course he does.”

“But between you and me, he likes to talk about himself a lot. I can’t have stimulating conversations with him like I do with you.”

“Oh..”

“He’s not my type, I promise.”

“Blaine. I’m sorry, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I wouldn’t judge you, even if he were your boyfriend.”

Blaine laughed loudly. “Kurt Hummel! You so would.”

“Okay maybe a little.”

“Oh there you are. There’s the Kurt I know. Now drink up. We’ve got to practice how to blow everyone’s mind with our duet. I’ve tweaked it a bit.. I want to see what you think.”


	9. Interrupt

Despite his reassuring conversation with Blaine about Sebastian, Kurt still couldn’t settle. He couldn’t really place why. He knew part of it was his intense dislike of the older student, but it wasn’t just that . He normally tried not to dislike anyone, but he’d had first hand experience on how distasteful Sebastian’s behaviour could be. On that basis he just couldn’t get his head around the fact that Blaine, who was gorgeous and kind, could be any sort of friends with him. 

Kurt had thought he and Blaine had a connection. Since they’d got to know each other, they spent a significant amount of time together and had grown close. Kurt couldn’t imagine his life now without Blaine in it. He couldn’t deny he was a little in love. 

Kurt didn’t know if Blaine would ever feel the same way about him.. and he could accept that. except sometimes the way Blaine would look at him gave him hope. Hope that Blaine might see him as more than just a friend.. one day. 

Kurt could be patient. 

Then Kurt would see Blaine in conversation with Sebastian.. laughing.. smiling.. and falling for every false smile that Sebastian gave him, and Kurt would feel like he’d lost all hope. He tried to be be mature about it.. act normal when Blaine would eventually came to join him. Jealously was ugly.. and he was better than that. 

*

Friday had been a tough long day. To make matters worse, Kurt had to end it with covering a shift in the library as someone was sick meaning he’d miss Blaine’s session on the Callbacks stage. On the plus side, they were going to meet there after for a drink.. and watch some of the other performances. This was all that had kept him going all day.

So the last thing he needed to see when he rushed into Callbacks after his shift, was Sebastian laughing with Blaine.. his arm casually draped around Blaine’s shoulders... a beer in his other hand. His face too close to Blaine’s as far as Kurt was concerned... with an expression that could only be described as leering. 

After the day he’d had, Kurt’s tolerance levels were low. He headed straight over to the cosy conversation. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said as breezily as he could manage.. staring at the two of them. Blaine’s eyes widened. They may not know each other that well, but he could recognise ‘Kurt on the war path’.

“And yet here you are.. interrupting,” Sebastian snarked. “I was just telling Blaine how he should come and stay at our house just outside of Paris. I’ve suggested he come and visit with me in the summer. He’d love it.”

“I’m sure he would. Is that the kind of bargaining chip you have to resort to these day to try and get into someone’s pants. Sounds a bit desperate to me,” Kurt snapped. 

“Better than you... following Blaine round like a little lap dog. Begging for scraps of attention. That’s what I call desperate.”

Kurt grew red, anger building. Sebastian’s lip curled.

“Um..” Blaine began. “Can we all just stop this. What’s happening with you both?”

“He started it,” Kurt accused, taking some satisfaction when Blaine asked Sebastian to leave them. He gave Sebastian an icy glare as he moved away.

“Kurt,” Blaine was saying, obviously not for the first time.. but Kurt had been too preoccupied to hear. 

“Sorry,” Kurt blushed. 

“What’s up with you?” Blaine asked quietly. 

“Me? Nothing.” Kurt frowned.. feeling a little guilty. The last thing he wanted was to cause Blaine any distress. 

“Why are you being like this?” Blaine sighed. “Sebastian..”

“...is a scheming weasel. Why can’t you see what he’s trying to do?” Kurt said through gritted teeth. 

“Right. You know what? We’re leaving. Come on.” Blaine had a determined look on his face.

“No.”

“Yes.”

With that, Kurt was firmly guided through the door... too surprised to protest any further.


End file.
